


On both my knees for you

by sweetlikesugar



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikesugar/pseuds/sweetlikesugar
Summary: Kevin doesn't kneel for just anybody, so it's all much sweeter when he goes down on his knees for Andrew.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	On both my knees for you

Kevin doesn't kneel for just anybody, so it's all much sweeter when he goes down on his knees for Andrew. I t’s always a very pleasant sight, especially when Kevin grins toothily, green eyes bright, as he presses a kiss to the head, soft, like Andrew does to him. 

Andrew isn’t particularly thrilled at being teased but doesn’t do anything more than brush his hand through Kevin’s hair.

It is as much for Kevin as it is for Andrew, this display of vulnerability while giving pleasure, to trust both ends of this exchange.

It took time to get here.

So Andrew lets himself relax into it and swipes a gentle touch over the small furrow between Kevin’s eyebrows, where he’s already grown rosy-cheeked between Andrew’s thighs.

“Cute” he murmurs, and Kevin cracks one eye open, more pupil than iris, and hollows his cheeks. Andrew tugs on his hair lightly and Kevin sends him a smug look, before closing his eyes again.

Andrew parts his lips around a soft exhale as Kevin sinks deeper, just barely before his gag reflex kicks in, and strokes Andrew at the base, his unoccupied arm slung comfortably over Andrew’s hips.

It’s all heat and suction, and Andrew tilts his head back and lets his eyes slide closed for a moment to ride the sensation properly.

Kevin cracks his eyes open, looking up and over the slight heave of Andrew’s chest to the arch of his throat. He swallows when Andrew does and is rewarded with a sight of Andrew’s mouth falling open, noiselessly.

Andrew has never been a vocal lover and Kevin doesn’t mind. He hears everything Andrew doesn’t say anyway.

The hand on the crown of his head moves to the back of it, undemanding. Kevin pulls away, just to tease, until his lips are wrapped around the crown, tongue stroking the head leisurely.

Andrew tongues the corner of his lips, looking appreciative and impatient at the same time.

Kevin pulls off fully and moves up, hovering above Andrew until the shorter man pulls him into a kiss.

“Don’t tease” Andrew chides him, pinching him in the side. 

Kevin snorts inelegantly and bites Andrew’s lip in retaliation. “‘M not teasing”. He mouths his way to Andrew’s neck, kissing bruises onto it the way he knows Andrew likes.

“No?” Andrew’s voice rumbles through Kevin, sending a shiver down his spine. Andrew’s hands sneak just past Kevin’s waistband, stroking the taut skin of his abdomen.

Kevin presses one last kiss to Andrew’s jugular and slides down to his knees again, pressing a lingering kiss to Andrew’s hip before swallowing him to the root without warning.

Andrew gasps, hips bucking, and glares down, where Kevin’s green eyes glitter mirthfully.

Kevin moves his head a couple of times, never letting Andrew slide fully out of the tight grip of his throat, until a hand cups his cheek until he stops. He lets Andrew pull him off, preening under soft touches Andrew smooths over his flushed cheeks and swollen lips. 

“Let me?” Andrew presses his thumb on Kevin’s tongue until he can’t open his mouth any wider than it already is.

Kevin closes his eyes and lets Andrew guide his head as he pleases, hands sneaking up to knead his thighs absentmindedly.

“Look at me” Andrew murmurs and Kevin listens, eyes opening just a crack. Andrew rocks his hips gently, slowly, exhaling through his nose. “Touch yourself”.

Kevin hums, hand disappearing under his waistband and Andrew tugs his hair.

“Let me see”.

He keeps moving his hips along with the lazy stroke of Kevin’s hand, torturing both of them.

“So pretty” Andrew exhales, almost lost in the sound of Kevin’s mouth around his cock and his hand around himself. “Gonna come for me?” he hums, watching Kevin’s hand speed up. 

Kevin frowns and stops touching himself. He grabs Andrew by the wrists and holds them next to his hips.

Andrew stills, and raises his eyebrow. Kevin pulls off and grins.

“Not gonna come before you”.

He drags on Andrew’s climax for what feels like forever, hell-bent of coaxing any kind of noise out of him.

Andrew finally comes with a breathy groan, digging his nails into Kevin’s muscled shoulders, before tugging him up to press their lips together.

“Gross” he huffs when they pull apart, arms around Kevin’s waist where he pulled the taller man into his lap.

Kevin laughs, chest still heaving slightly. “Shouldn’t have kissed me then”.

Andrew raises his eyebrow. “Don’t be ridiculous”. He reaches his hand into Kevin’s pants where he’s still hard.

Kevin folds into Andrew’s side with a sigh, tucking his face in Andrew’s neck. It only takes a handful of strokes to make him come, already keyed up from sucking Andrew off.

“You’re so easy” Andrew croons, watching Kevin spill over his fist with a soft moan of Andrew’s name. 

Kevin scoffs, but it’s more of a forceful exhale. He’s content to just fall asleep where he is until Andrew jostles him.

“Get up, I need to wash my hands, and you can’t fall asleep on the couch again” Andrew pinches Kevin in the thigh.

“Ow, fuck off”.

“Fine” Andrew grabs Kevin under the thighs and gets off the couch, holding Kevin up easily.

“Holy shit” Kevin breathes, squeezing his knees around Andrew’s hips.

“You’re so easy” Andrew snorts. “Also, now you have cum on your pants”.

“Fucking seriously?” Kevin whines. “I hate you”.

“I will drop you” Andrew loosens his hold on Kevin briefly, satisfied when it makes the taller man cling to him even more.

  
  


He kicks his bedroom door open and drops Kevin onto the bed without a warning. The taller man makes a stifled noise of surprise. 

“Rude” he grins and follows Andrew around the room with lidded eyes.

Andrew throws a pair of sweats at his face. “If you get cum on my sheets I’ll kill you”.

He pointedly ignores Kevin grumbling about Andrew being a hypocrite for ruining Kevin’s sheets not even a week before.

* * *

They end up in bed, of course, Andrew tapping away at his laptop and Kevin alternating between dozing off and scrolling through his phone.

Andrew looks at Kevin’s profile as the taller man dozes, puffing warm steady breaths over Andrew’s hip. He’s still rosy-cheeked and soft with bliss. 

“Creep” Kevin quirks the corner of his lip, eye cracking open for a second and closing again. “Watching me sleep often?”.

Andrew scoffs. “I was checking for drool”.

“I don’t drool” Kevin huffs, eyes still closed.

Andrew doesn’t dignify him with an answer but flicks him on the forehead.

Kevin grumbles and turns his face to completely bury it in the space between Andrew’s hip and the mattress. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> for someone not particularly fond of bjs as a concept i sure do write a lot of em. comment/leave kudos if you liked and i'm on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/raccoon_dad) and [ tumblr ](https://mindlesslittlefreak.tumblr.com)


End file.
